Total Drama vs SOPA
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: When Sierra was on fanficiton, she noticed that something called SOPA has came back. And when she found out what it was, then she realized she needed to do something. She then goes around the Playa trying to stop the act from taking away her freedom on the internet.


Sierra was in her room finishing writing her Coderra fanfiction. "Oh my gosh! All of my followers will love this!" Sierra said happily. Suddenly, a pop up appeared. It was from one of her favorite authors. She opened the story, only to see it was a link to a petition, which was aganist something called SOPA.

"What is this SOPA thing?" Sierra asked as she searched SOPA.

It turned out that SOPA was short for Stop Online Piracy Acts. this meant Sierra's blogs along with her favorite sites would be removed.

"WHAT!? NO!" Sierra screamed as she ran out of her room. She opened her door to see an angry Eva.

"What are you yelling so early?! I was trying to sleep!" Eva shouted angrily.

"No time for sleep Eva. We need to stop SOPA!" Sierra said trying to get past Eva, but the muscular girl would not move.

"Why would I care about something the US Government does that stops piracy?" Eva asked annoyed.

"Because, they will even delete not acts of privacy like the Death Battles by ScrewAttack" Sierra said.

"WHAT!? I'm not going to let a stupid act stop me from watching Justin Beiber and Rebecca Black fight to the death." Eva screamed.

"What are you two crazies doing?" Duncan asked getting out of his room.

"We are trying to stop SOPA" Sierra said.

"I'll still be able to download music and movies from the internet." Duncan said before walking out the room.

"But they will shut down YouTube" Sierra repeated.

"What?" Duncan asked shocked. "I'm not just going have another country destroy my SMOSH experience!"

"Too bad, because SOPA will be passed this time" Courtney said. "Maybe then people can get the dumb ideas that shipping and movies are all that matters" Courtney said.

"You mean you won't care that you're advice article will be deleted?" Sierra asked. "SOPA goes against even talking about your favorite shows and movies"

"Wait, and I just added another article yelling at somebody for liking the Twilight movies! I need to stop this!"

* * *

The four teens were able to make it to the dining room. At the time, Sam, Dakota, Katie, Sadie, Lightning and Justin were all in the room. Lightning saw Eva and then yelled at her, "Lightning demands a rematch dude!"

"Shut up, I have better things to do" Eva said angrily.

"Like what!?" Lightning asked.

"Stopping SOPA" Eva said.

"That is evil! Why would you want everybody to stink?" Lightning asked confused.

"Not soap, SOPA" Sierra said. "It will ruin the internet!"

"So? Why should Lightning care?" Lightning asked.

"The fanfiction you forced Cameron to write about you beating Superman, Goku, Chuck Norris and Batman would be removed." Sierra said.

"But Lightning don't live in the yousaye" Lightning satted.

"The website Cameron put it on was made in America" Courtney pointed out.

"Lightning needs to stop this! NOW!" Lightning said.

Sam walked over to the expanding group. "Guys, I heard you are against SOPA! I am in, I can't have my Let's Play channel taken down. I have so many videos made and it would kill all my subscribers."

"Sam, what is this SOPA thing? I have heard it before" Dakota said.

"It's what will remove the internet of anything that it not fully owned by the user." Sierra and Sam said.

"Wait, my paparazzi's won't be able to take picture of me and I can't sen them around Flickr?" Dakota asked nervously. Sierra nodded.

"I am calling my daddy right now!" Dakota said as she began to call her father.

While she was doing that, the other six walked over to Katie, Sadie and Justin. "Listen you morons, you are going to help us go against SOPA!" Eva shouted angrily.

"But we like smelling clean" Katie said.

"Yeah, we like using soap. Why would we go against it?" Sadie added.

"Not soap, SOPA, that act that keeps coming backk like a fungus." Courtney said. "The act that goes against the US' first amendment?"

"Why should we care?" Justin asked.

"Because Youtube, Wordpress and Fanfciton are all American websites, so they will be hugely affected." Sierra said.

"No, not .com!" Justin said frightened.

"And our Jacob/Katie and Edward/Sadie fanfictions!" Katie and Sadie said frightened at the same time.

* * *

The group of ten was now in the pool area. Dawn, Staci, B, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff and DJ were all around doing different things.

The group then split into tow groups. Duncan, Courtney, Katie, Sadie and Sierra went over to Birdgette, DJ and Geoff. "Guys, we need to stop SOPA!" Sierra said.

"But why? The companies should get money" DJ said.

"But artists and fans over the internet shouldn't be fined or thrown in jail." Katie and Sadie said.

"Yeah, it plans on shutting down or fining people for writing fanficiton, drawing fanart, making fanmovies, and roleplaying" Courtney said. "Even blogging about them will get attacked" Courtney said.

"That's terrible" DJ said. "Can we stop it?"

"Wait, what would happen to our videos with us acting out the Little Mermaid?" Bridgette asked.

"The site might be taken down" Sierra said.

* * *

Eva, Sam, Dakota, Justin, and Lightning walked up to Staci, Dawn, B and Gwen. Staci was talking about how her third cousin was actually Buffy the vampire slayer. Dawn was meditating and B was writing something down.

"Will you shut up?!" Gwen asked as she sighed. She was currently drawing Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender and Elsa from Frozen have a fight.

"Well, if SOPA is passed, then she can't say anything like that online, and you would be fined for drawing that, if the site you upload to isn't taken down." Sam said.

"What, isn't SOPA run by the US?" Gwen asked.

"Is that gets passed, then our government might follow up" Eva pointed out. "Governments always try to copy things that others have done" Eva said.

B gave a thumbs up. "B and I are both in. We think that it goes against human rights" Dawn said calmly.

"I'll help too!" Staci said.

"I might as well" Gwen said.

* * *

A while later, everybody at the Playa was convinced that SOPA was bad. Sierra stood infront of them.

"We must spread the word, our fans live all across the world, and we need to inform them of this horrible thing!" Sierra siad.

"I'm going to post this against it on Youtube, Fanfiction, Thumblr, Facebook, Twitter, Reddit, Devianart, Wordpress and Flickr!" Trent shouted as he ran off somewhere.

All of the teenagers ran off to their phones and internets to add something about how SOPA has come back again.

* * *

**Yeah, I actually heard that SOPA is coming back again. Try to spread the word about it, and we can stop it before it even is considered becoming a law. **


End file.
